


Falling Snow

by creepyGodhunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyGodhunter/pseuds/creepyGodhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Santa Gift for 2015! Just some fluffy Rosemary Davekat stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Snow

        Snow drifted from the gray sky slowly falling to the frozen ground. White powder piling on the ground nearly a foot high. The sun barely shining through the dark clouds that covered the sky.

        Rose sat nestled in her couch, covered in a warm purple blanket. She held her knitting needles in hand working on a Christmas gift. A CD of classical music playing on a low volume. a crackling fire warming her bones. she hadn’t had a quiet moment alone for so long, with so many of both humans and trolls currently inhabiting her home it was hard to find time to be alone, while she did enjoy being around everyone, sometimes she needed some time to herself. She focused on her knit work to check for gaps or add yarn threads. There was nothing that she could see which made a smile tug at her lips, perfect. This will be the perfect gifts. Rose lied her knit work back on her knees. Her eyes lifted towards the Grandfather clock, she sighed, people would be getting up soon, she should put away her work for now before they would come. They couldn’t see it all quite yet.

        Rose stood from the couch shrugging off her blanket she gathered her gift in her arms sneaking out upstairs shoving it into the back of her closet shutting the closet door breathing a sigh of relief.

        “Rose?” The blonde haired girl turned around facing her girlfriend- or _matesprit_. She still wasn’t entirely sure about all of the odd Alternian terms. Kanaya Maryam stood in the doorway of Rose’s bedroom. Rose stepped away from her closet walking towards her lover.

        “Good morning Kanaya.”

         “Good morning Rose, did you rest well?” Kanaya took her lover’s hand running her thumb over Rose’s knuckles.

        “I did rest well, thank you very much.” Rose answered.

       “There seems to be that white powder all over the ground. That one that you told me about?” Kanaya questioned looking to the window. Rose shifted her body to face the window herself.

       “The snow? Yes, there is quite a lot of it outside. More than I expected actually.” Kanaya squinted looking out the window a bit closer. Kanaya seemed engulfed in curiosity and a subtle excitement. This made Rose’s heart nearly skip a beat.

       “I don’t understand what you meant when you said that this snow was obnoxious. I personally think it’s quite beautiful.” Kanaya pulled the purple curtain from the window. That obnoxious purple curtains that she had been hanging from the window since she was thirteen. Rose just hadn’t had the heart to get rid of them yet. Kanaya stared out the window with a sense of wonder. Rose stood behind her.

       “Well, just wait, the novelty of the snow soon wears off.” Rose patted her shoulder. Kanaya looked behind to Rose. Kanaya leaned forward kissing her dear matesprit, Rose twisted her head to pull herself closer her heart beating even harder in her chest. Kanaya pulled her hand to cup Rose’s jaw.

      “Okay okay, girls I really don’t want this fucking house to turn into a episode of lesbians gone wild.” Dave interjected, the two broke away and gave their death glares to where Dave leaning in the doorway in his signature asshole lean with his shades perfectly aligned on his face. Rose leaned back and Kanaya dropped her hand, while Rose did love her dear, yet stupid brother she especially at time like these she wanted nothing but to punch him right in the nose. He’s pretty much always there to interject whenever she and Kanaya are together.

       “Dave, is there something I could help you with?” Rose asked her teeth grit together. Dave held his sly grin looking very pleased with the fact that he had just interrupted such a intimate moment.

       “Nah, I’m good. Just figured that I would drop by and say good morning.” Dave tapped his fingers against the doorframe trying his hardest to look as cool as Dave Strider could.

        “Well then, good morning Dave.” Kanaya answered, irritation underlying in her voice. She very obviously wanted Dave to leave but obviously was not going to verbally say it. Silence coated the room for several moments Rose sighed. “Do you need anything else Dave? Besides the morning pleasantries?”  Dave shrugged.

       “Nope, nothing else really, just wanted to say hello.” He stopped turning as if he was about to leave before turning back around. “So how about all that snow outside right?” Both Rose and Kanaya turned back to the window.

       “Yes, the snow is quite lovely isn’t it?” Kanaya’s voice filled to the brim with wonder and amazement.

      “Strider!” Another voice called from the other end of the hall, Karkat Vantas in all his glory ran and caught himself on the door where Dave was standing, Karkat took several seconds to try and catch his breath again, he ran his hand over his forehead. He looked up to the group his hair still a constant bedhead and still sticking into random directions but yet still falling into his eyes. “What the fuck is outside?” Rose assumed that he was talking about the snow outside. As far as Rose could remember about what Kanaya had told her, Alternia didn’t have snow or anything quite similar.

      “What?” Dave asked quite nonchalantly as if he didn’t know what Karkat could possibly be talking about, even though he had to know what Karkat was referring too,

       “The-that- the fucking white stuff outside of the ground. What is it Strider?” His eyes stared wide out the window almost like a five year old, he looked like he was about to run outside and jump face first into the snow. Dave looked out the window the double check what Karkat was talking about.

       “Its called snow man, it’s frozen water that falls from the sky.” Dave explained resting his hand on Karkat’s shoulder laughing.  

       “Wait, frozen water that just falls from the sky? Kanaya, did you see it?” Kanaya nodded. He looked from the window to Kanaya and back to Dave. “Strider we have to go out and see it. Come on!” Karkat grabbed Dave’s hand and dragged his down the hall and down the stairs.

       “Dude, come on what are you doing? Slow down! At least let me grab my jacket!” Dave yelled, hearing the front door slam behind the two of them. Rose and Kanaya couldn’t find any words to speak and stood in silence trying to put together what had just happened in front of the two of them.

       “Well, Karkat seemed quite excited.” Kanaya said between a pause of laughter. Rose nodded adding a nervous laugh afterwards.

       “Dude, Vantas, what the fuck?” Dave shouted, once Karkat had gotten him outside the front door slammed behind the two of them. Karkat let go of Dave’s hand and ran right into the snow looking around as if God him fucking self had descended from heaven right in front of him. He didn’t seem to notice how cold it was outside, Dave, on the other hand did indeed notice the freezing temperature outside and shivered, if only Karkat had let him get his jacket before forcing him out here. Dave stood on the porch under the roof to at least try and stay dry. If there was anything worse than being cold, then it was wet, and cold. It baffled Dave as to how Karkat didn’t even seem to mind the weather. Dave was pretty sure that Rose had mentioned that Alternia apparently was a lot colder than Earth in general, but this, this was absolutely ridiculous.

      “Holy shit Strider, are you seeing this?” Karkat exclaimed, snow melting between his slim grey fingers. His eyes still wide like a child’s.

      “Vantas I’m like ten thousand percent sure that we are seeing the same thing right now.” Dave leaned against the house attempting to warm his hands, he hadn’t been out for even a few minutes and his fingers already started to become numb. His nose as red as a tomato.

       “What are fucking doing over there, come on and look at the snow!” Karkat shouted, now starting to revert to his old self, the one that yelled and demanded everything he wanted. Dave shook his head.

       “Dude, its fucking freezing, like hell and I going out there and freezing my dick off.” Dave shouted back. Karkat rolled his eyes and Dave rolled his back, Karkat was probably going to act like a human child and do nothing but complain and whine. Dave looked over at the window inside, Dave could see the fire from the living room. It seemed almost like irony, and not the good kind.

        While Dave was distracted thinking about warm fires he was pelted in the cheek by something. At first he was too stunned to think about what had just happened. When he turned to see what he had been pelted with he found chunks of melting snow slipping off his face. Karkat had thrown a snowball at him. Dave looked at Karkat who stood with his arms crossed. Dave straightened his back and walked right into the snow. No one pelted Dave Strider with snow. This surely meant war.

         Dave ran and balled snow chucking it as hard as he could getting Karkat right in the chest making him stumble back. Karkat, almost as an instinct reached for more snow and threw without much thinking about his aim, this one got Dave in the forehead this time. Dave leaned over and grabbed two large handfuls of snow and threw one. Karkat got hit straight in the nose.

         “Fuck!”

         “That’s what you get to engaging Dave Strider in a snowball fight.” He picked up another chunk of snow and balled it up, Dave was riled up and ready to swing Karkat ducked behind a tree. Dave ran and Karkat ran past him not letting Dave hit him.

         “Fuck you Dave!” Karkat, while running, tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the snow, Dave saw this as the perfect opportunity and was right in his face when Karkat turned around. Dave leaned over, snowball in hand ready to strike.

         “Well would you look at this, looks like I win.” Dave said not dropping his snowball. Karkat rolled his eyes.

        “Don’t get ahead of yourself, you haven’t won the fucking game yet.” Karkat cursed, his tried to get up but Dave was right there, trapping in on the snow.

        “I don’t see how I haven’t won, You’re on the ground defenseless, I’m standing over you with snow. I win.” Dave grinned and showed off his prized weapon. “Admit it, I beat you.” Karkat groaned looking Dave in the face, Karkat thought of a plan, Karkat launched forward grabbing at Dave’s legs pulling him down into the snow. Dave let out a stream of curses as he went down, once in the snow Karkat jumped on top of him preparing a snowball with his hand.

       “Who’s winning now Strider?” Karkat taunted, Dave squirmed but Karkat kept him down.

       “You know Karkat, I never imagined that it would happen this way,” Dave whispered, Karkat loosed his grip a confused glare on his face.

        “Dave what are you talking about?” Karkat asked.

        “Like this, the two of us,” Dave reached up one of his hand to touch Karkat’s face.”

        “Dave, what the fuck are you doing?” Dave shushed him. Karkat’s heart was beating hard in his chest, what was going on? What was happening? Karkat could barely make out Dave’s eyes underneath his shades, but he tried to tell his exact expression. Dave leaned forward his eyes closed, Karkat closed his own eyes trying to piece together what was happening, his heart was beating too fast for him to count. This whole situation, this whole thing was so odd, so why did it make Karkat so happy? Why did he want all of this so bad? They we're only a few centimeters apart and Karkat could feel Dave’s breath, when the entire moment was ruined. Dave grabbed Karkat's waist and rolled him over, Dave ending up on top. The _bastad!_ Karkat wrested him but Dave as usual ended up being too strong for him and Karkat once again ended up at the bottom. 

         “Never knew you were that into me Karkat.” Dave teased making Karkat turn a dark red, Dave of course, smirked.

         “Shut up Dave.” Karkat turned his head away.

        "I’m not saying you liking me in a bad thing.” Dave adjusted himself to look at Karkat closer and take the strain off of his shoulders.

        “I don’t like you Dave.” Karkat nearly yelled his tone becoming a little more threatening.

        “You don’t have to lie either. You can say it.” Dave said, completely honest and sincere.

        “Okay, fucking fine. I “human” like you Dave. Okay, there, I said it.”

        “Fucking sweet, well, guess what?”

        “You’re a dick?” Karkat guessed, Dave, as expected, was not impressed.

       “No, I “human” like you too.” He put emphasis on the “human” part to tease Karkat. But Karkat didn’t really seem to notice it, and Karkat lied there, staring up at Dave. Dave smiled and nearly jumped when he said the words his own heart beating too fast for his liking. “This is a little awkward isn’t it?” Dave laughed.

       “Yeah, can you get the fuck off me you’re crushing me.” Dave leaned up and got off of Karkat. Karkat sat up himself snow melted into his shirt leaving his back nearly frozen solid. Karkat cleared his throat and Dave smiled. They both stared at each other afterwards trying to find the words to say. Before realizing that there wasn’t any words to really say. They stayed silent for what felt like forever before Karkat leaned over completing the task Dave had cruelly stopped, but this time. Dave didn’t stop, and the moment was finally perfect.

        Kanaya watched the two of them from the window, she wasn’t going to meddle but she had no problem with watching the two of them out there. Rose said that she had to run upstairs to finish up something and wanted Kanaya to stay downstairs. She obliged a little confused as to why Rose didn’t want her to follow, but nonetheless she stayed downstairs sitting on the couch. Kanaya planned in her head when she should go outside the see the snow that covered the ground. It looked cold, so she of course would need to wear the proper attire. Rose came down the stairs and Kanaya looked over to her, what she noticed was the package that Rose carried in her hands, a present wrapped with green wrapping paper with a pretty red bow on the top.

        “Rose, what’s this?”

        “Merry Christmas, or- Happy 12th Perigee Kanaya.” Rose held out the present which Kanaya took carefully as not to tear the pretty paper.

        “Rose, what is this?” She asked.

        “Just open it.” Rose pushed the present closer to Kanaya. Carefully Kanaya tore open the paper giving Rose confused glances every few seconds. Inside of the paper was a green sweater sitting inside. Kanaya picked the sweater up from her lap and looked it over. It was very simple but yet, beautiful at the same time. It looked exactly like something that Rose would knit. Kanaya ran her fingers over the work. “What do you think?”

        “Oh Rose,” Kanaya tried to find the words to speak. “Rose I love it. It’s absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much.” Rose smiled and Kanaya smiled back holding the sweater close to her chest. Kanaya leaned over and kissed Rose, outside they could hear Dave and Karkat start to throw snow at each other again and across the room the fire snapped and popped creating heat, and all was well.


End file.
